


Always Worthy

by benoitblanc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, This has angst at the beginning, Thor needed a hug that's all, also posted to tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: You and Thor grew up together, and soon before Infinity War began your romantic relationship. But when his mental health decays after the events of Infinity War he starts to shut you out.





	Always Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> So. I've had this idea for a long time and no one has written it, the closest I found is smut but I just want some cute little fluff so here we are! The ending is is happy as it could be, since it takes place a year before Endgame and he's not really... all there in endgame? It diverges a bit, obviously it's a reader insert, but it's fluffy anyway towards the end!

The moment that the world changed forever, the moment that the universe, really, changed forever, also happened to be the moment that you felt like you lost your relationship with the person who you had loved the most.  
You had grown up on Asgard, and you had been encouraged to wed Thor throughout your entire life. Your family had honors in the kingdom because your father had been a General for Asgard’s forces. Due to this, you were seen as someone with high renown, which caused your close relationship with the royal family. It only helped a bit that your father had served alongside Odin himself during the battle on Jotunheim; The day that Odin brought Loki back to Asgard.   
Thor and yourself had grown up as best friends, and because of this Odin wanted to see Thor and yourself in a romantic relationship. He had told both of you more than once that he would like to see Thor serve as King with you as the Queen, however, nothing romantic happened between you and Thor until after the destruction of Asgard. Due to losing everything, and nearly losing yourself, you knew that you would never forgive yourself if you didn’t, at least, admit to Thor that you were in love with him. But that was one of the last moments that you were able to spend with your Thor before he lost himself and you lost him as well.  
“I miss him.” You mumbled, your hair flowing over Valkyrie’s legs as you laid your head in her lap. You had grown very close to Valkyrie through-out the past four years since the snap. “Then go see him, Y/N,” Valkyrie said with a sigh. “He’s three houses away, you live with him remember?” She concluded, a bit of irritation in her voice. “You know it’s not that easy, I’ve tried to get him to open up to me but he refuses-” “I know you have, I know. But have you ever tried to tell him that you still love him? Or have you just told him to come out of his beer cave.” Valkyrie commented, and your eyebrows drew together in confusion. “You’re just as clueless as he is.” She said with a groan.  
“Do you remember how you met me? I was a lonely drunk, wallowing in self-pity. Thor reminded me of who I am, you reminded me of who I am. Thor doesn’t know who he is anymore.” She finally said, and your brain was clearly turning in a fashion that it hadn’t yet. You hadn’t considered that, not yet at least. But you weren’t surprised that she would understand how he’s feeling, now that you’re actually considering it. You sat up and sighed. “I’ll go see him.” You said, and she sent a wide smile your way. “Good luck!” You called as you ran out the door, and down to the home that you shared with Thor. Truth be told, you split your time between New Asgard and the upstate Avenger facility because you hated to see Thor in the state he was in, you knew this wouldn’t change anything but you at least wanted to try.  
As you walked into the home, you were met with the scene that you still weren’t used to. It smelled of beer and stale potato chips. “Who is it now? I told you I would pay my bill next-” Thor started, drunken and slurring before he realized that it was you. “Oh. Hey Y/N.” He said, and you could see something in his eyes. It was guarded, but you could see something that looked like regret. “Can I talk to you?” You questioned, and he shrugged. “We talk all the time,” Thor mumbled, taking another sip of beer as he began to turn away from you.   
You groaned and moved forward, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards you. “That’s the problem, Thor, we don’t talk all the time.” You said with a very annoyed tone to your voice as you brought him outside. “Hey, hey I-” He was taken aback from the light entering his eyes as he dropped his beer bottle to the ground to cover his eyes. You shut the door behind him and turned him around. Thankfully his home was private, you weren’t going to embarrass him by dragging him outside in nothing but his unwashed pajama pants and sweaty, unshowered body.   
“Thor I just want you to listen to me, please.” You pleaded, even in his state he could see the desperation in your eyes but he didn’t seem to understand what it meant. “Since you insist, I guess I have no other choice,” Thor mumbled, and you sighed. “I love you, Thor. I don’t care about your hair or your bear or your stomach… Thor, I care about you-” “You shouldn’t.” He interjected, his eyes meeting yours however you saw nothing behind them. Nothing but Thor’s pain, nothing but something more underlying. “I shouldn’t? Thor what does that even mean?” You questioned, your eyes turning from soft to more irritated as the moments progressed. You wanted to stay calm, but you just couldn’t.   
“It means there’s someone better for you, someone more worthy of your love.” He mumbled, and your eyes softened again as you met his tear-filled eyes. You stepped forward, bringing your hand to rest on his cheek. He flinched at first but leaned into your hand. “I’ve loved you since we were children, Thor. You’ve always been worthy of my love, nothing about you is ever going to change that.” You said softly as he finally looked into your eyes, and you could see his resolve in them. Within seconds Thor tugged you into your shared room, the door shutting behind him.   
For a moment you were confused before he broke down crying and you pulled him into you. “I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault.” He said between sobs. “It’s not, we all messed up Thor.” You reassured as you brought him to the bed, his head resting in your lap as yours had been in Valkyrie’s moments before. “No- I should have gone for the head the first time-” He said, his sobbing voice absolutely breaking your heart. “Thor I promise you that we all made mistakes, every single one of us.” You said, brushing your fingers through his hair.  
It continued for a few minutes, Thor crying on you and muttering incoherent things while you told him that it wasn’t all on him. Thor slowly sat up, and you were quick to scoot closer to him and interlock your hands with his as delicately as possible. “Have you really been in love with me since we were children?” He questioned, and you laughed at that lightly and nodded. “All those times Odin insisted that we should rule Asgard when we were both old enough I had to pretend I didn’t want that.” You said with a giggle, and that brought a rare smile to his face. “I always thought you were too good for me, I still think that, actually,” Thor commented and you shook your head. “You might think that, but it’s never been true. I’d do anything for you, Thor.” You muttered, and he smiled, a real smile, that warmed your heart.   
“Let’s lay down, my love.” You mumbled, and he nodded and let you pull him to lay on the bed. Customarily, you would rest on him, but in his state, it seemed appropriate that your arms wrapped around Thor while his head rested lightly on your chest. “Y/N?” Questioned Thor, and your eyes moved down to look at him. You let out a ‘Hmm’ In response, prompting him to continue. “What would you say about being my Queen?” He asked and your head tilted in confusion. “What do you mean?” You responded, as far as you knew the two of you were already together. “Well, this may be New Agard but in Asgard the King and Queen were married and… we aren’t married.” He explained, and your cheeks turned bright red. “Are you asking me to marry you?” You asked Thor, and he nodded. “I guess I am.” He said and a large, joyful, grin covered your face as you pulled Thor’s face to yours. “I’d love to marry you.” You said before you pulled Thor into a passionate kiss.  
You both fell asleep shortly after and held a wedding at Tony’s new home a couple of months later. Thor was far from okay, and was still distant from even his closest friends. But one thing he knew for sure was that he needed you, he needed your love. And you needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
